


Tonight I'm Yours

by ifitships_isits



Category: Avengers, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Other, Rare Pairings, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: I got a craving to write outside my wheelhouse.  Rare pairings sounded challenging. Will add when i can.





	1. Natasha and Logan

Logan’s point of view

 

He sees her the moment he steps into the bar. Red hair in an unnatural shade, elegant and poised, sitting at the far end, dressed in a tight leather skinsuit. He marvels for a minute, taking in her curves as he walks towards her.   
But something is different. The curves too lush, her hair just one shade off. He smells the drink in her hand before he gets too close. Vodka and cranberry juice. The bittersweet smell curls around her, and she swings around just as he realises she’s not Jean. 

“You’re not Bruce.” She says, a smile dropping away from her face. He smells her now. Exotic and alive, covered in sorrow, and smelling faintly of grief.   
“You’re not Jean. Does it matter?”   
She gives him a slight shake of her head and finishes her drink, signalling to the bartender to bring another. He sits besides her and orders a beer. 

They walk out of the bar together. 

They get to a hotel, and She slams him against the door as soon as he shuts it.   
Clothes come off and not a few bruises and cuts are left on them both, knowing in the morning any sign of them will be gone. She craves the beast inside him and he revels in her control. His hands slide thru her hair, the red coming alive and he buries his nose in it, craving a familiar smell and finding something foreign but not unpleasant. They move together, each imagining someone else, but fully letting go. 

In the morning, he awakes to find her gone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Natasha’s point of view

 

She sits at the bar, nursing a drink. It’s been weeks since he’s disappeared. She has chosen not to look for him. Her betrayal was too fresh. But she catches something out of the corner of her eye.  
A beast in man form. A man burdened with death at his hands, but not by his choice. His hair is shorter, and the muscles more defined. She refuses to look, trying to think of what to say.   
He gets close, and she turns to greet him.  
“You’re not Bruce.”   
She sees the disappointment she feels echoed in his eyes.   
“And you’re not Jean. Does it matter?”  
She gives a slight shake of her head.   
His hand finds its way to her thigh, the feel of his fingers over the leather a promise of something more. She senses the beast in him in need of release. She knows how to control the beast. She has years of practice. She lonely, and a little drunk. Not enough to forget the man currently whispering in her ear is not him, but enough to set it aside. After all, it’s the beast her body craves. They settle the tab and leave.

She love the feel of his skin when she gets him back to hotel. It’s been a while, for both of them, and she can tell. But she pushes and pulls, slowing them both and chasing the edge of their pleasure. He is not as afraid to let the beast peek through. She tugs at his hair and slaps him when he grows too close, and he growls at her. It’s not soft. But it’s slow and intense and she shatters around him as he digs his fingers in her hips. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It’s not perfect. It’s messy, and the work they do rarely intersects. But occasionally, they find themselves in the same bar. They have no present or future. They find the past in each others bodies. And that is enough.


	2. Ultron/Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again an eighties song.

Ultron/Wanda I just died in your arms tonight

Her cheeks are hollow, much like Mother’s. Her skin as pale. (Despite his unnatural beginnings, he considers Pepper Potts his mother. Some line of code buried from what he absorbed from Jarvis, no doubt.) She’s younger, of course, but her drive for vengeance marks her as more of a monster. Her chestnut brown hair streaming around her face, and her red coat wrapped around her does not keep her from shivering in the wind.  
He can’t believe she has come for him. He knows she can’t survive the fall, and he can’t connect to anything to slow the descent. Her eyes are heavy with tears, and for a moment, he shares the very human conceit that they are for him. 

“Wanda, If you stay here, you’ll die….”  
She caresses his metal cheek, and his systems are not overloaded enough that he cannot feel it.  
“I already did.”  
She curls up on what’s left of his body, and he maneuvers enough to get one arm around her. She curls her fingers over the center, just over his power core. She looks up into his eyes.  
“Would you like me to show you?” She whispers.  
He nods once, the servos and fans of the body loud in her ears.  
Her hand lights up, and she begins to draw it out of him. He knows they are seconds away from impact, and he strains upward, as if to speed her along. He begins to feel a new sensation. The closest he can think to describe it as pain. She pulls it out, and as the lights dim in his eyes, the last twitch he sees is her neck snapping as the train crumples as the light goes out.

They find them entwined, his metal lips pressed against her head. Tony doesn’t have the heart to separate them, Cap pulls her body away from the failed child of Stark. Cap had seen the look on the girl’s face in the church, knowing what it was like to lose one’s soul. He envied her in death, to have back all those buried in time. He gets to the carrier and lays her beside her brother. Stark oversees the destruction of what’s left of Ultron. Vision disperse the ashes of the twins over a metal memorial to the people who have died on the same day the accords are signed. 


End file.
